What are you?
by Mellasaphian
Summary: "Sparkles appear when you sing! Sparkles only certian people can see. Your mother looks exactly like the woman in one of my childhood books, you're more powerful than a muggle-born should ever be, you know the song that muggle-borns shouldnt know, and have a voice like a siren! Granger what are you?" (Sorry summary sucks. Help always welcome :)


Draco was glaring at his so called "friends" when they decided to pull him into a muggle bar. They were all sitting in a corner booth and had drinks infront of them all.

"Why did you bring me here?" He growled for the millionth time.

Blaize chuckled and thumped him on the back. "Loosen up, we're here to have fun."

A few girls came back to their table and asked them to come dance, they all downed their drinks and followed them onto the dance floor.

There was an announcement that someone called 'The Lioness' will be up singing very soon, the platinum blonde dancing with draco squealed.

"Ouch!" Draco glared into her blue eyes. "Why did you make such a ridiculous sound?"

"The Lioness is here tonight!"

"What in the bloody hell is 'The Lioness?'"

Her mouth dropped open.

"You dont know The Lioness?"

"Obviously not." He held back calling this idiotic girl a muggle.

"She is one of the best singers that randomly shows up at clubs and sings!" The girl dancing with Blaize answered.

"Why would I care about a girl that can sing?"

The blonde before him glared.

"She's pretty famous, but no one knows who she is, though everyone tries to find out."

"Oh my god there she is!" There was alot of screams and cheers in the room.

The boys turned to the stage.

Hermione Granger was on the stage in red ripped up skinny jeans, a loose black and white top that fell off one shoulder and exposed some of the red tank top underneath. She wore bright red high-top converse and had her hair straight and long. Her make-up was impecable, as she usually was.

"What is Granger doing here?" Draco growled.

"You know who she is?" Cried the girl next to Draco. He sneered at her and shook his head.

"Hello everyone!" More screams.

"What do you all want me to sing tonight?" Everyone was shouting different things and Granger just laughed and looked over the crowd.

"I heard 'Here's to Never Growing Up' I like it!" More screaming, before people quieted.

She looked at a man off stage before the sound of speakers being tuned was heard. She had a gleam in her eyes as she adjusted to the mike that rested near her red lips.

She gave a gleaming smile, and then...

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up!"

The Slytherin boys had their mouths hanging open as their stared at the quiet bookworm of the school.

"She can sing." Draco just continues to stare. As she started moving around the stage like she owned it.

"Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend

For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock

We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change!"

She slowly started down the stairs to mingle with the crowd, who surrounded and started to dance with and around her.

"Say, won't you say forever stay

If you stay forever hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing, here's to never growing up!"

She was so close to him, he could feel the speakers vibrating from the noise.

"Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar

This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)

They say just grow up, but they don't know us

We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change"

Then she saw him. Zhe made eye contact, her doe-like eyes were huge. She seemed to have caught her breath and sang the next part so softly.

"Say, won't you say forever stay

If you stay forever hey

We can stay forever young"

She closed her eyes, then opened them with a new fire that made his heart flutter. What was going on?

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you say forever stay

If you stay forever hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up"

She ended up back on the stage and looked over the screaming crowd with a satisfied smile, but it was obvious she wasnt done yet.

"I need to change really quick and then I'll sing one more song!" She hurried off stage.

Draco went straight to the bar.

"No one knows who we are my ass!' He growled when he sensed Blaize and Theo behind him.

"How were we supposed to know Granger came here? Or the fact that she is kind of famous?" Blaize pointed out.

"The Lioness. How fitting, bloody Griffindoor."

"If you hate it so much then leave." The boys all looked at the Griffindoor Princess, who was wearing a calming grey dress with her hair pulled back and make-up gone.

"Iust because I love to make your life as bloody miserable as possible." Draco growled at her.

"Why are you wearing a sack?"

Hermione turned up her nose slightly and glared at him, though pushed past to get back to the stage.

"Now it is almost closing time, so I'm going to end the night with a slow one, and one of my personal favorites." There were some groans as she nodded to the man in the booth.

The music was calming and Draco couldnt figure out why he stayed behind when Blaize and Theo were heading out.

She seemed so somber as she started singing.

"The wind blows low and mournful

Through the Strath of Dalnacreich

Where once there lived a woman

Who would a mother be

For twelve long years a good man's wife

but ne'er the cradle filled

A mother of a changeling child from 'neath the fairy hill."

He knew this song! His mother had sung it to him as a lullaby when he was younger, though her voice was prettier. Wait what? The alcohol must be getting to him.

"She traveled to the standing stones

And crossed into the green

Where all the host of elven folk

were dancing there unseen

Through the night she bargained

with the Queen of fairies all

who sent her home at dawning with a babe beneath her shawl"

Then his eyes caught the sparkles that were dancing near the ceiling and his eyes widened as his eyes flitted between the girl singing and the sparkles.

There was no way she was doing that. She was muggle-born!

"How their home was joyful

with a son to call their own

But soon they saw the years that passed

would never make him grow

The fairies would not answer her

The stones were dark and slept

A babe was all she asked for, and their promises they'd kept."

it was her though. she was the reason for the sparkles.

"The wind blows low and mournful

Through the Strath of Dalnacreich

Where once there lived a woman

Who would a mother be

For fifty years she rocked that babe

it's said she rocks him still

A mother of a changeling child from 'neath the fairy hill."

There was alot of clapping as she walked off the stage. He hurried outside so he could stop her. there was only one species that could cause sparkles while singing, and it wasnt humans.

He went down the alley beside the bar to cut her off from sneaking out the back.

He wasnt the only one.

There was over half of the people from the bar back there. She obviously didnt come out this way.

He growled and apparated home where he lay in his oversized king bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Granger, what are you?_


End file.
